Drake Holme
Drake Holme is the aide of ZECT HQ's leader, Aaron Williams. He is also one of the Hornix Zecter users. Later, he was revealed as one of the true main antagonists of the series & used the form of the Gryllus Worm in episode 33 of Kamen Rider Beetleborg. Drake Holme At times he does communicate with Trip Lister & Tanner Timberlake to brief the ZECT teams about the Worms. Eventually, he was upset with Trip botching a mission & Tanner questioning him about ZECT's agenda. There's implication that he has no faith in Van as Hornix, despite Van being loyal to ZECT & is looked down upon by Dalton. He has no sense of taste, & finishes eating by taking a supplement. He forcefully became Hornix at one time despite the Hornix Zecter's attempt to reject him. He truly thinks Van is an eyesore because he can only complain & has lost the Hornix Zecter. He also seems to have a connection to Rena Ayers/Uca Worm and & always kept the Hyper Zecter with him. Susanna manages to steal the case with the Hyper Zecter, but Uca Worm takes it back only to find that the case has been rigged with a bomb. Drake tries to destroy the Hyper Zecter with the bomb. After the explosion, he taunts Drew for failing to obtain the Hyper Zecter. However, he doesn't realize the power of the Zecter as it manages to finds its way to Drew, much to his chagrin. He then tosses his glasses to the ground in anger. He gradually loses respect for Aaron Williams's servile manner toward the Natives. After realizing Ned found out about the Red-Shoes system, he makes a pact with Ned & overthrows Aaron Williams as leader of ZECT. Using the Natives' pendants, he gains the ability to turn into Gryllus Worm, the strongest Native. He is defeated by Hyper Beetleborg's & Boron's Rider Kick & then destroyed by the meteorite explosion that obliterated the studio set. Forms He only used the Hornix Zecter for a short period. In episode 33 of Kamen Rider Beetleborg, he assumes the form of the strongest Native Worm, Gryllus Worm. Hornix Masked *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s Kamen Rider Hornix's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This is the default form until the rider rotates the Hornix Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off! command. Rider *'Rider Height': 192cm *'Rider Weight': 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t Hornix's sleeker, faster, & more offensive form which morely resembles the wasp motif. In this form, Hornix can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds to match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on Hornix Zecter, the Rider Sting tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the Hornix Zecter. Gryllus Worm * Height: 225cm * Weight: 134kg The form Drake took on after using multiple necklaces to forcefully transform himself into the "strongest Native", able to contend with the likes of Shadowborg and Hyper Beetleborg and overpower them. He had the ability to shoot electric bolts from the protrusions on his shoulders, and was physically strong enough to swat away Boron and Beetleborg effortlessly. However, once Boron destroyed his shoulder protrusions, he was severely weakened, and he was destroyed by Hyper Beetleborg and Boron's (Double) Rider Kick. Notes *Drake is the only version of Hornix that didn't become his own Rider after his Hornix powers were lost, instead turning himself into a Worm & becoming the final antagonist of the series. See Also *Masato Mishima - Kamen Rider Kabuto counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Category:Villains Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Beetleborg Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Worms Category:Leaders Category:Cricket Monsters Category:Support Riders Category:Last Monster